Kids love toys
by noemiluisa
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a kid, and as most children he likes playing. He has even set up a business company selling toys and his butler is there to keep him company while he enjoys his new presents. Yaoi. Rated M for sexual Themes. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor its characters. Please Review.
1. A new game from Italy

'Here is the game that you wanted,' the old man stated with a smile. 'It wasn't released yet in Italy so it was difficult to obtain'.

'Difficult, uh? You emphasised that on the phone,' the Earl replied.

'Ahah, that's true. The prince gave you the "reward" that corresponds to the attendant, yes?'

'It's fine if the "reward" corresponds to the game, but recently clearing it hasn't been an interesting ending,' commented the kid swinging backwards on his chair.

'If it's a game such that "kids" can handle, then it will be effortless. At any rate you're telling me to send the next one soon?'

'Yes'. A dark aura spread around the Phantomhive. '"Kids" have a greed for games'.

'Since you are you, at the age of 12 you were forced into developing the country's best game-maker,' the man sardonically commented, 'Really, that's very ominous'.

'Please pardon the interruption,' the butler's voice came from Ciel's right side, immediately attracting his attention…

* * *

[Hours later, Ciel's private room.]

'My my, you look pretty excited My Lord,' the dark butler commented seeing the look on his Master's face.

'Aren't kids supposed to react all happy and smile when getting a new present?' the other replied with a glance. 'Besides, I can't wait to open it. Let's inaugurate it now'.

'You surely don't know how to wait. Didn't I tell you that a meal tastes better the longer you have been starving for it?' Sebastian commented with a devil's smile.

'I am afraid I don't share your same philosophy'. Ciel got on the bed, his short nightgown barely covering his childish legs. The butler bent down untying the string which secured the eyepatch to the Earl's right eye. 'Do you need my assistance with your new toy?'

'Of course I do,' the boy answered. He took the box from his drawer and opened it. The demon curiously stared at the object which was in it, wondering what his Master had in mind for that night. A series of small shining spheres of different sizes caught his sight, all of which were made in a hard and lucid material. The little balls were kept together by a semi rigid rod, so that the whole object could be bent up to a certain degree. At the end of the stick there was a ring, probably made of glass as the rest. The demon widely smiled, 'Isn't that a bit too much of a gift for you?'

'I'm not going to use it on myself,' Ciel replied with even a wider smile. 'Now, my butler, isn't your duty to take care of every single wish of your Young Master?'

'Yes, Milord'. Sebastian gave him a long intense look before adjusting himself on the bed next to him, his hands already working on his job's clothes.

'Let me do that.' The child reached up to untie the buttons on Sebastian's shirt, his small hands quickly worked through the cloth and soon Sebastian's upper half was exposed to the cold air of the room. Not that he noticed, aside from being a demon his body was already on fire at the promise of pleasure that his Master held for him.

Ciel unconsciously licked his lips admiring the perfect body before moving downwards, he unbuttoned his servant's black trousers forcing them down. His frail fingers slid between the man's legs to pleasure the older one. His azure eye locked into the red irises which glittered into the dark, he felt a strong hand pull him upwards before Sebastian clashed his lips on the child's much eager mouth.

The demon inhaled the scent of his prey deep, his lust growing minute by minute as that delicate skin rubbed against his most sensitive area. He bit Ciel's bottom lip causing the other to gasp before taking full possess of his mouth, his tongue harshly swirling around the childish teeth. He grinned at the thought of how small those were in comparison to his own fangs. Sensing Ciel's need for air, he released the boy, a drip of hot saliva running down the side of the child's chin. The demon didn't wait too long before leaning in again, this time licking the flowing liquid from the base of the child's neck up to his reddened lips. He brushed his own lips onto Ciel's before asserting, 'My my, you seem quite lost my Earl'.

Indeed, the kid's hand had gone still since a while before, such was the intensity of the emotions that had taken his body. 'Whose fault do you think it is?' Ciel snapped at him.

A white long finger trailed along the little chin, enjoying the touch of that soft skin. 'I think you are wearing too much'. With a swift movement the butler got rid of his Master's clothes and soon his hands were all over him, forcing his back to hit the mattress. Air went out of his lungs, as Ciel felt the cold sheets touch his exposed skin. His body arched the moment Sebastian's wet tongue licked his length. 'Ah…Sebas…sstop'.

'Isn't this to Master's liking?' the demon replied with a seductive smile.

'Ng…this is not what I meant to be doing tonight,' the younger one spat at him before overturning their position so that he lay on the top. The butler didn't oppose any resistance, he was at his Master's service after all. Ciel angrily stared at him, his contracted eye shining in the dark room. He bent down until his nose was merely an inch from the butler's face, his hot breath on his lips. 'I'm the one who is setting the pace here, Sebastian. Try not to forget your place'.

'Yes, Master,' the evil creature grinned. 'I thought you were going to enjoy your new present'.

'Fufu…weren't you the one who told me that patience is a virtue?'

The Earl kissed his servant's dry mouth, moving to the neck a second later, then going further down. His teeth grazed the hardened nipples as he playfully blew on them before taking them into his mouth and sucking on them.

'Ah…' a moan left the demon's lips, his chest arched upwards as his lips parted to release even more sinful sounds. Sebastian's hands roamed over the little body moving on his while Ciel's hips pushed down longing for more contact. The boy smirked against the demon's skin as he heard those blissful sounds. Slowly he kissed his way down, taking particular attention as to avoid a certain zone. He licked the inner knee and hungrily bit the upper thigh, moving his head around his hair brushed against Sebastian's heavy balls causing the other to inevitably react at the slight contact. His hands rested on Sebastian hips when he moved back to stare at his servant who showed him a starving look.

'You seem to be wanting me to do something,' he teased.

'You are right Master, there are quite a few of things I'd like to have you do now,' the demon replied in a low tone.

'But _I_ am the Master and you are _my_ servant,' Ciel looked at him with an arrogant smile on his lips, 'Turn around, Sebastian'.

The demon quickly turned upside down, resting his weigh on his four limbs, his anus fully exposed to his Master's blue eye. He breathed hard into the blanket as he felt Ciel's wet tongue enter him, stretching the walls of flesh around it.

'Mmm…I don't think I really need to worry about you being well lubricated, you are a demon after all'.

'This shape I'm currently in is still human'.

'It's fine if you can take a bullet in your head a few balls up your ass will be nothing,' replied the Earl while moving to take the toy he had left apart.

'Maybe it would be a better experience for me as well, if we proceeded as human beings normally would'. Sebastian wasn't too eager to take an avoidable pain in the ass.

'I could tell you a couple of things about how human beings "normally" proceed'.

'I am guessing your early experiences have influenced your sexual tastes, My Lord'.

'Sebastian, don't try your luck with me in this position,' the child said sitting back behind him, the beads in his hand.

The butler looked at him, his red eyes glowing in the faint light. A teasing smile appeared on his face, 'Whenever you please…'

The boy pushed the first ball inside silencing him 'I'm sure you will appreciate it more this way. After all, you enjoy it better when I am a bit rough'.

'That's because…' the demon inhaled deeply as the boy pushed further into him, 'You are so delicate that you remind me of a girl'.

Ciel started at the comment, causing the beads to abruptly sink into his servant's quivering ass. 'You should watch your tongue, Sebastian'.

A low noise, much like a moan, answered him. The demon could feel his hot flesh clutch against the intruding object into his anus, he breathed to try and relax. _Damn Ciel, he didn't even put some lubricant on it. How the hell is he expecting me to enjoy this?_

'This is not for you, I'm doing this for myself. I want to see how you lose control; I want to feel your heat when your body's on fire and I want your flames to burn me as well'.

Sebastian smirked, 'How poetic, Young Master'.

'Open your legs,' the child coolly replied. When the demon did as he was told, Ciel slid his little figure under Sebastian's body, so that his crotch was in front of his servant's face and his own mouth was exactly where he wanted it to be. He licked his lips, pushing his hips upwards to get the message across.

Understanding his Master's intentions, the butler willingly complied to the unspoken order taking in the boy's small aroused penis.

Ciel moaned as pure bliss cursed though his body, he closed his eyes letting the other pleasure him. His left hand still holding the lower extremity of his toy, he unexpectedly pushed it a bit further, causing the other to gasp. The kid grinned before licking the tip of Sebastian's pounding cock, savouring the taste of the salty liquids that were already leaking out. As he heard the other's breath become irregular and hasty he dared thrust even deeper, until the last bit of the final sphere disappeared inside. He smiled, 'Sebastian, don't move your hips, I need to focus'.

'Y-yess…ah…Master, please…could your put more effort into this…'

Ciel couldn't avoid a soft laugh escaping his lips, he was teasing him more than usual, yet it was fun. His slow movements kept the other man on the edge while he enjoyed himself. 'I think you have something to keep your mouth busy with, Sebastian,' he said breathing hotly onto his servant's penis before sucking on it.

On his side, the butler was in hell, that little child was slowly torturing him, not even letting him move. It was already hard enough to sustain the slow rhythm of that sinking thing into his ass but adding even more sensation by just so softly touching him in his most sensitive area was actually going to send him to an earlier grave. Well the Undertaker would have been happy at least, he thought with a giggle.

Hearing him laugh Ciel interrupted his work to ask 'What's so funny'.

'Nothing My Lord, I just figured that should I die here our common friend would be quite amused to hear my story'.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, 'Funny how you find the time to think about him while you are having sex with me'.

'My my, aren't you sounding like you are jealous?'

Instead of replying Ciel bit him, eliciting a short cry more for the surprise than the pain. 'Shut up, as if, you are _my_ property'.

'As much as _you_ are _mine_ ,' the demon stated. He glanced down at his Master before going down on him again. This time he didn't take chances, Ciel felt his mind slip away as he was drown into a sea of pleasure 'S-Sebastian! Sebastian!...'

'Yes, Master, call my name'.

At the very last bit Ciel reminded himself that he wanted to make the other come with him as well so he ordered, 'Fuck…fuck me, you idiot, I'm gonna c-come soon'.

'It's a pleasure'. Sebastian thrusted himself into the boy's open mouth, riding him while contemporaneously giving him pleasure with his tongue. In a matter of seconds, they were both close to the edge. Ciel felt the world around him shutter and at that very moment he pulled out the beads.

A high-pitched scream left Sebastian's lips as he came hard into Ciel's mouth. He, a creature of hell, was now in heaven thanks to his master. Through his contract, he connected his mind to his Master's to share that intimate moment, enhancing the effect of the orgasms. 'Ciel…' he said as pleasure took over both of their bodies and they jointly shook in an uncontrolled way.

When his body finally calmed down Sebastian rolled to his side, taking in deep breaths. Ciel curled up next to him and he instinctively went to hug him. 'I thought I had told you to not use your powers when you can solve things as a human'.

'I thought this could be considered an exception, Ciel'

'Don't use my name, you are not close enough to me'.

'I assumed you liked me calling your name,' he said raising an eyebrow.

'There is only one moment when I want you to scream my name,' the other replied. Nevertheless, he turned to face the butler and silently caressed his cheek. 'You are the best toy to play with that I have ever received, Sebastian'.


	2. Bath plugs (part 1)

A/N: Sorry for the very late update, this was meant to be written ages ago, it's all fault of my student's duties. I hope to add the rest soon. Enjoy :)

'Sebastian…Sebastian!' the Earl screamed from his bathroom, his deep blue eye fixed on the bathtub as he watched the water flow in a spiral into the unhinged hole. 'Where the _hell_ is that demon?' he muttered dragging his tired feet on the floor to reach the door of his room. Slightly opening it, he looked at the empty corridor. 'Sebastian?' he called again, but the only answer came from silence.

'I bet he is in the garden playing with one of those bestial creatures he loves so much,' he sighed and turned back to his bed, lying on top of it. Extending his arm towards the ceiling he stretched his hand to carefully observe the shining blue stone adorning his finger. It was true that he had suddenly decided to call it an early night for today, but his butler was expected to be at his side whenever needed and instead Ciel was left alone wondering on what to do. Ten minutes later, with still no sign of his demon butler, he decided to proceed on his own, in the end how difficult could it be to wash his body? He was 13 now, he should have been able to care for himself without having to rely on others.

After blocking the hole through which the water could flow, he rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to work. Careful not to make a mess, he used his tiny and weak arms to raise the buckets filled with water and empty them into the bathtub. Yet, despite his attempts, he couldn't manage to avoid a large quantity of water from spilling out, dirtying the floor all around. 'Argh…' he cried out as he slipped on the wet marble and fell, still fully clothed, into the too much hot water. Quickly he struggled to get out, but the slippery walls of the bathtub, together with the heavy soaked clothes he was wearing, made his efforts sloppy and prevented him from getting out. Nor did the fact that the water was still boiling help him focus on his strained movements.

'Se-se…' he was on the point of using his contract to force the butler to his side when he decided that he didn't want the other one to see him in that condition, surely the demon wouldn't miss the occasion to make silly jokes. No, he was getting out of that mess with his own strength, he was the Phantomhive Earl after all. Since he was too distracted by the pain inflicted to his young body by the hot water, he turned to his side and looking deep into the liquid he found the bath plug. Wrapping the string into his small hands he pulled it with all his strength, only to fall backwards as his flesh slipped on the thin metallic chain. Spitting water all around he cursed the bath, the bath plug and the demon for not being there.

'I am not giving up, you know, not in front of a minor issue as empting a filled bathtub…' He sat down on his knees and with renewed strength he pulled again. This time, using part of his clothes to get more friction, he got the chain to move slightly but the pressure beneath the hole was too much and the plug broke. Due to the reaction force he was sent flying backwards again, but unfortunately this time he violently hit his head on the white wall of the bathtub and slowly slid downwards along it. 'Shit…' was the last thing he managed to say before everything went black and he sunk into the water, breathing in soap and bubbles.

…

Hundreds of feet away Sebastian snapped his head up, fixing his glowing red eyes on his Master's window. His pupils narrowed as he felt the kid lose consciousness, in the bathtub of all places! What on Earth was he trying to do? Drown himself before Sebastian could consume his soul? The demon would not allow it, he was there to protect his Master from all dangers, including his very own self. 'Excuse me Miss, it appears that there is an urgent matter that requires my attention,' he sweetly said to the female cat he was holding tightly on his chest, before placing her down. Then in the blink of an eye he materialised into his Master's bathroom, looking at the unconscious child. He lifted him out of the water and gave him some good blows on his back to help him cough out the water.

A tremble shook Ciel's body as he regained consciousness, 'S-ssebatian?...'

'Young Master, I'm surprised that all of a sudden you decided to truncate our contract by sending your _holy_ soul to the afterlife,' the demon grinned.

'You bastard…ugh…I didnn…' An improvise cough caused him to violently shake, water flowing out of his lungs causing his speech to become slurred. '…The bath…the _butt_ plug…damn, a new one… you…fucking…cats…ah'.

He was stopped in his blabbering by Sebastian's hand lifting up his chin to look into his eyes. 'What is it Master? Please tell me what you require of me?' He said, his breath temptingly lingering on the child's lips.

'Bastard…lettmego…ouch…I need a good…fuck…the soap…' Ciel's thoughts were becoming more and more incoherent as the heat he had just been exposed to was taking his tool on his body. 'I'm burning, please…I need…too hot…'

'I see. Just for this once I shall refrain from teasing you and make sure you get into bed safely,' Sebastian replied just before Ciel slipped out of consciousness again, not before saying 'You useless butler…'

The demon smiled at the child's senseless face and proceeded at washing him with cold water and drying his reddened skin, then he placed him to rest into soft and fresh linens in order to avoid the risk of him catching a fever. After everything was done he went back to clean the bath and upon noticing that the bath plug was effectively broken he smirked. 'A new _butt_ plug, ne? Then a new one you shall have, Bocchan'. And as he said so his crimson eyes darkened to the deepest shades of red.


	3. Bath plugs (part 2)

**A/N** : Given my lack of experience on the subject I apologise if the sex seems rather unrealistic.

* * *

That morning Finnan had decided to wake up earlier than usual to go check up on the little yellow bird he helped to settle in the garden the other day. Careful not to make any loud noise he slipped out of the manor, enjoying the fresh air of the morning. Soon he was close to the tree where he had last seen the bird and with unexpected agility he climbed up to see if the little animal was still there. Yet, as he reached the top his sight was met by two glowing spheres and the meow which soon followed almost made him fall. He gasped and grabbed a branch just as he was falling down, his eyes went wide as he noticed the remains of the bird scattered around. Clearly, the poor thing had become the dinner of the savage cat. His eyes watered and with a loud sigh he started crying, while the cat jumped down as if bothered by that show of motions. Following the trail of the feline with his teary eyes, Finnian noticed a dark slender figure standing still below the tree. He quickly went down, cleaning his eyes so that he could focus on the other. As soon as he reached the ground, he noticed that the one in front of him was nonetheless but Sebastian Michaelis, the butler, in his black coat and dark attire, apparently ready to set off to somewhere. 'Mr Sebastian, are you going somewhere?'

'Finnian it's very early, I'm surprised to find you up already. Yes, I'm going out for a little while. Young Master gave me a commission yesterday night and I would have it solved sooner rather than later'. He eyed the cat, clearly tempted to spoil it a bit, but the other's presence made him refrain from taking action. Turing his attention back on the young boy he added, 'Since you are here, I'll leave my duty to attend Young Master this morning to you, I'm sure you'll do a satisfactory job'.

'Uh…what? me? why…?' Finnian stared at him wide eyed.

'I am afraid the task Master gave to me is rather difficult to fulfil and I will have to thoroughly look into it for a while. That's why, if I am not back by Master's breakfast time, be sure to take good care of him. Also, I've already told Bard to make something edible for him,' Sebastian said glancing to the side.

'Ah…I-I'll do my best, Mr Sebastian!' the kid announced looking firmly into his eyes.

'Very well, then I'll take my leave,' and with that the butler left the house.

* * *

'Ngh…Sebastian…' Ciel turned into his bed, the white linens still wrapping his body.

'Young Master Ciel, it's me Finnian,' the blonde kid said in a whisper.

Ciel's eyes snapped open, anxiety clearly reflected in them. 'Where is Sebastian?' he hurriedly asked sitting on the bed.

'Mr Sebastian said he had to go out for a commission that you gave him last night…'

'I didn't…ah' suddenly Ciel remembered what had happened the evening before and he could not help blushing at the memories. 'That bastard…he almost left me drowning and now he's gone somewhere with the pretext that I have sent him to get a bath plug,' he muttered in poorly repressed anger.

'Uh…Master Ciel…the tea's ready, would you like me to help you to dress up for the day?'

Ciel stared at the anxious boy in front of him who was feeling more and more uneasy under his Master's gaze. 'Fine, whatever…I'll settle things with him when he comes back…he can't avoid me forever, I'm his Master after all,' he said rubbing his left eye where the contract was and surprisingly noticing that the eye-patch was already there. _He must have put it on before leaving_.

He went out of the bed and looked down at the boy who had started to undo the buttons of his shirt in order to change him. _I wonder what you would think of me, Finnian, if you knew that I have sold my soul to a demon. What kind of Master would I be to your eyes?_ As if wanting to distract himself from the fact that it was not Sebastian the one who was undressing him, the young Earl stared outside of the window. The sky was covered in clouds and a tempest was soon to come, he sighed at the thought of spending another day on his papers.

The blond boy finally finished putting his clothes on him and retreated near the tray where something with an unattractive look lied waiting to be eaten. Ciel's stomach growled at the thought of ingesting such a "thing" – he couldn't even find the correct name to describe what kind of food it was. Surely Sebastian couldn't have thought that Bard would have been able to provide him food?

Noticing his Master's gaze Finnian said, 'It was Bard's work, Sebastian told him to cook for you'.

'I'm actually not very hungry, I'll have the tea only'.

'Uh…' the kid didn't know what to reply.

'You may leave now Finnian,' the earl added looking at him.

Finnian awkwardly bowed and left the room closing the door behind him. Once outside he sighed and went to do his chores as usual. Meanwhile, Ciel had managed to swallow down the hot tea, which was not too bad after all. He went to his study and sunk into his chair in front of the desk, papers waiting to be signed all over the place. _If Sebastian were here, I could at least get a cake…_

* * *

Sebastian strode across the busy streets of London, the article he was looking for wasn't an easy one to find and he had a feeling that this wasn't the right place to search for it. Nevertheless, he dutifully checked all the shops in town and even went down the most infamous areas, all in vain. 'I'd better go to another city, I guess people here really don't have that kind of tastes,' he sighed before turning into a shade and taking off again. 'What a hard order to fulfil you gave me Young Master,' he commented with a smirk as he moved at incredible speed.

Soon he was in Paris; the city of lights, the city of _love_ and other things. The butler had had previous experiences visiting the place and memories he was fond of flooded his mind as he stepped through the roads.

Tonight the air was cool and a soft breeze blew through the picturesque buildings. His sensitive nose picked up the scents of foods and flowers, of the luscious life pouring out of the windows and of the dirtiness spoiling the edge of the darkest alleys. If he had not been in such a hurry, he would have stopped for some fun. Alas, duty called for him and he wasn't one to make his Master wait.

Unlike Londoners, Parisian nobles liked to enjoy life in all of its forms with an undisguised love for the exotic and unconventional. It was the time of the Decadent artists; horrific and perverse images abounded as did writings and less abstract tools to express what was once considered depravity. Sebastian didn't need to look for long before he found what he had been in pursuit of. Satisfied with himself for the success of his mission he returned to the mansion, not before stopping by a plumber's shop to buy a bath plug for his Master's bathtub, which still needed fixing anyways.

* * *

[The Mansion]

The butler strode through the corridors, a smile plastered on his face as he placidly observed that the house was still in place even after his absence. It had not been long since the Earl had risen from his bed, he could tell by the lingering scent and heat on the sheets.

After fixing the bathroom, he went back to his normal duties, sweeping dust away from every corner. The soft brush he used reminded him of a cat's fur and he enjoyed watching it slide along the wooden surfaces of the library's shelves. Coincidentally, his Master's presence in the room made his head lighter and his blood hotter at the thought of the package he had safely stored in his room. Should he wait until after dinner to open it? He wondered as he felt someone's presence behind him.

'Where were you this morning?'

Sebastian turned around to look at the child who was standing with his arms crossed on his chest and a stern look on his face. 'Merely fulfilling the Young Master's orders,' he replied with a mischievous smile.

'I don't recall ordering you to leave Finnian in charge of dressing me and _Bard_ , of all people, in charge of my food'.

'Was breakfast not to your liking?' Sebastian smirked.

The Earl pursed his lips together at the memory. 'No, it wasn't. Go make me a cake or something'.

'Young Master, you know it is not good for your health to be eating so many sweets,' Sebastian interjected.

'That's an order, Sebastian, don't make me repeat myself. I am really not in the mood for arguing with you this morning'.

'Oh and what caused you to have such a sour mood, Milord?' the butler asked softly, taking a step closer to the child.

Ciel's ears reddened and he looked away, memories from the previous night still fresh in his mind. He bit down on his lower lip and simply replied, 'That is none of your business, butler'. _It's all his fault anyway, because he wasn't there,_ he thought but didn't say it out loud, hating to admit how much he depended on him.

'Very well, Young Master. I'll go make a cake if that will induce you to a more agreeable mood'. The butler smiled; a conniving smile as he adjusted his gloves while staring at the kid.

Ciel merely stared back, holding his gaze with that sense of superiority he had thanks to the contract. Slowly, the older man moved towards him and then walked past, not without casually brushing his fingers against Ciel's. The teen knew now that the demon was up to something, though he could not figure out what. He went back to his seat and resumed his work, only to find that he could no longer focus on the words. The skin where the demon had touched him burnt and he scratched it with his nails.

Said demon strolled inside the room with a silver tray, white ceramic plates and other containers on it shortly after he had left him. Ciel glanced at him, then looked at the dish he had prepared for him. It was a strawberry dessert, with the finely chopped fruit lying beneath a layer of pearly white cream.

The butler served him the food and Ciel wasted no time in taking in a spoonful of the fluffy dessert. No sooner had the cool substance touched his palate that he felt a blissful sensation spread through his body and his shoulders finally relaxed. Exhaling a long breath, he looked over at Sebastian who was watching him with his shining red eyes.

'Hungry?' He casually asked offering him a spoon.

'Not for human food, Young Master'. His tone was sultry and full of innuendo.

The kid placed the spoon back into the small glass pot containing the food and stirred it a bit, allowing the juice to spread within the cream. Then he took a slightly smaller portion and slowly neared it to his lips, dashing along the edges of the spoon in circles before inserting it into his mouth. He sucked on it, licking the silvery tool clean.

All the while, the demon's eyes carefully watched his Master's movements. He knew the child liked to play games and decided he would indulge him for a bit before bringing forth his plans. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to _not_ wait for too long before opening his newly bought accessory for once.

As a creature of hell, Sebastian quite enjoyed this display of licentious behaviour from his Master. Still, he wondered what could have possibly made the child act so uncharacteristically unreservedly. Perhaps it was an after-effect of the hot bath he had taken the previous day.

Nevertheless, once the fruit was gone so was Ciel's playful mood as he child went back to his work and didn't raise his eyes form the papers for a good hour. Sebastian left and then returned, doing some more cleaning duties while his Master worked over the sheets. His demonic mind was already devising a plan to get the child do what he wanted him to do, even though technically Ciel was the Master and Sebastian a mere servant. The demon was sure he had his own ways of twisting their relationship and make the kid submit. If anything, he had the advantage of being more experienced and certainly more conniving. However, not even him could have expected that the child would save him the trouble to find a pretext to initiate something by simply proposing it himself. He listened to the sound of the pen grasping over the papers in short and firm streaks as the Earl took annotations. He heard a sigh leave the child's lips before the kid placed the pen down and finally looked straight at him.

'Sebastian, I am bored'.

'I am pained to hear of your misfortune, Young Master. May I be of help?' the butler offered with a knowing smile.

The child crossed his legs under the table and looked at him weighting his next words. 'Entertain me,' he ordered, without bothering to be more explicit. He was sure Sebastian knew exactly what type of entertainment his hormonally-challenged teenage body needed.

'Care to be more specific, Bocchan?' Sebastian's hot breath reached him before the demon actually walked over to his desk. He placed his gloved hands on the table before him, his dark figure arching over the boy.

Ciel looked up at him, tasting his lips. 'I'll leave that to your imagination Sebastian. I have a feeling you've been secretly orchestrating something behind my back and I am eager to find out what that is'. He examined the demon's amused expression while untying his eye-patch. The protective cloth fell on the desk and he stared at Sebastian with both his eyes, silently implying that he could always take a step back in case Sebastian's actions didn't please him.

A salacious smile appeared on the demon's lips as he softly said, 'Indeed, Young Master, you are right. I have been…making preparations since your last night's order'.

Ciel's eyebrows shot up to the sky as he stared at Sebastian with a puzzled expression. What could a bath plug possibly have to do with this? The butler went on, amused by the child's reaction. 'We had quite the interesting, albeit short, conversation while you were under the effects of the hot temperature, Young Master'.

The child blinked at him, prompting the butler to continue. 'And in the midst of it you gave me quite the peculiar order'. He faintly coughed, his voice growing hoarse, 'Forgive me for taking the liberty to adjust it to my _tastes_ '.

'What are you going on about, Sebastian?' Ciel was even more puzzled now and part of him was afraid to discover the truth about his previous night's disgraceful behaviour.

'Young Master, please, this is not the place to speak of such lewd things. Allow me to escort you to a more private room'. The butler looked at him with lecherous eyes as his aura grew darker and stronger around the child.

'Would that be mine or yours?' Ciel had almost never been in Sebastian's room. Yet, he felt that whatever the demon wanted to show him must have been inside his room. He concluded it was worth taking the risk, if it meant that he would get some fun out of it, as he gave consent to his butler's request. He could always back out of it, he reassured himself. Besides, it had been such a long time since he had last allowed the demon to take initiative. He felt in the mood for a change and he knew he could trust Sebastian.

'If Bocchan allows it, I would rather take you to mine,' the demon said with shimmering eyes.

'Very well. I am leaving you carte blanche for now, Sebastian. I am rather intrigued by whatever it is that you've been setting up this time'.

'Merely following orders Young Master. Perhaps with more than a little personal interpretation,' he smirked.

Ciel stared at him, his mouth half open as he considered ordering him to tell him in more details, but then decided not to. It wasn't bad to be surprised by the other every once and then. He got up and adjusted his clothes, then asked Sebastian for his eye-patch, but the demon refused simply stating that no one would be around this area of the mansion at this hour.

Ciel straightened his back and walked towards the door leading the way. They passed through barely lit empty corridors and sealed rooms. Finally, the child stopped in front of a plain wooden door and opened it with confidence. The inside was even more modest than he remember, as if the demon didn't live inside that room at all. The bed, however, sported finely decorated silky linens this time.

Ciel turned towards Sebastian as the demon locked the door behind him. Cocking his head to the side he asked, 'Where you expecting this?' He stared at the demon through his half-closed eyelids with a knowing smile, waiting for an answer.

'Even I cannot foresee the future. But I did take into account the possibility that Young Master would be willing to visit today'. His sarcastic tone only served to confirm Ciel's suspicions, but the teen didn't mind for once. Maybe he really had suffered brain damage the night before and Sebastian made a mental note to check in with a doctor later.

Ciel walked to the bed and sat on the edge; crossing his legs, he raised his chin in a defiant manner as if challenging the demon to take action. 'Well then, are you just going to stand there and do nothing, Sebastian?' he enquired with a suggestive look. 'I thought you had brought me here for something'.

'As impatient as usual, Young Master,' the butler commented walking towards the bed in turn. Ciel was expecting the demon to push him down or at least show some physical intent, instead the older man just walked to the drawers near the bed and opened one of them.

The kid turned his head around to see what he was taking out, but all he could see was a silver box with intricate French script on it. 'Been on a trip, uh?' He asked.

'A quick visit to an old artisan shop,' the other replied. He placed the box on the bed and bent his knee next to it. 'Now, Bocchan, I am going to need your collaboration for this to work'. As a response, Ciel raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. 'Firstly, we need to remove your clothes'. As he said so, he crawled closer to the child and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Ciel watched in silence as Sebastian meticulously undressed him and folded his clothes on the bed. The demon took extra care not to leave any lingering feeling on the boy's skin and avoided touching any of the sensitive spots he knew so well. His action left Ciel confused, as it was unusual for him not to tease the child right from the start. Nevertheless, Ciel found himself more thrilled by this turn of events. He rubbed his legs together in anticipation of what was to come; surely Sebastian wouldn't play with him and then leave him with nothing?

As if hearing his unspoken concern, the demon chuckled. 'Worry not Bocchan, I will take good care of you'.

Ciel gulped down and replied, 'Get on with it already'.

The other snickered and suddenly pulled him by the feet causing him to lose balance and fall backward onto the linens. With his legs spread apart and his naked belly exposed to the demon's eyes the child looked up at him. 'Now, that's not something you would want to rush into, normally. Remember I have your permission to do as I please with you for the time being'. His long clothed finger slid along Ciel's chest sending shivers down his spine. 'And so, I wouldn't want to scare you before we get to the best part'. His saccharine smile contrasted with the dangerous tone his words had taken.

Then he kissed him and Ciel could taste the fire inside the demon. A long-lasting burning flame which was lit there just for him to flavour. He was sure Sebastian was having a taste of his soul as well, as the demon's eyes turned to a darker crimson colour the deeper the kiss became.

Within moments, the child was already panting, such intoxicating powers had the other over him. Sebastian chuckled again and retreated. 'I am aware you might be tempted to stop me from what I am about to do to you, but I ask you to trust me Bocchan,' he said as he untied his black necktie.

Ciel frowned at his words. 'Why would I want to say "yes" to this situation after what you just said?'

'Because I am asking your body and it has already given me its permission,' Sebastian replied while pressing his leg against Ciel's poorly-disguised erection which was starting to form under his shorts. 'Tell me you're not turned on by the danger; that you do not fancy being completely under my power and I will stop right now'. The demon had leaned forward, his mouth a mere inch from Ciel's.

Time was suspended for a few slow seconds, until the child replied, 'Make your move, demon'. His violet eye shone into the dim light as he looked straight into Sebastian equally lit eyes.

The demon licked his lips, pleased by the answer. He gently pulled Ciel closer to him and gestured for him to turn around. The child followed his indication and once he had his back to him the demon slid the necktie on his eyes and blindfolded him. The fabric was soft enough to not cause any discomfort to the child, who took a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness. An uneasy feeling filled his mind and he called, 'Sebastian?'

'I am here Bocchan, there is nothing for you to fear'. The demon knew of the child's torturous past and thus took special care to reassure him, massaging his collarbone and softly brushing his lips against his earlobe. 'I am here for you only and nothing will hurt you'.

Ciel loosened a bit, the familiar scent and Sebastian's voice helped him relax. Content with himself for the success the demon proceeded to remove his gloves. Oh, how much he craved to touch that porcelain delicate skin of his Young Master. He was so corrupted on the inside you wouldn't expect his body to be so pristine. He loved to see him melt under his touch and scream his name over and over again. But today it was a special treat for him and he was going to take things slow.

His expert hands explored the boy's back, drawing patterns as he massaged his muscles before assaulting his neck with a series of butterfly kisses, which became rougher as his hands moved to the front. Palms extorting more friction against the bare skin, he moved his hands upwards sliding them along the boy's chest which was already rising and falling at an abnormal rhythm. He pinched one of Ciel's small nipples gaining a gasp from the kid, which turned into a moan once he started sucking on his collarbone.

'Uh…Sebastian…' Ciel frantically moved his hands behind his back trying to touch the demon but the other stopped him by holding them in his iron grip. Using his other hand to expose the child's neck he breathed hotly onto it and then bit down.

'Remember you gave me permission, Ciel'. Sebastian felt the teen shiver in his arms and loosened the grip a bit. He really did not want him to have a panic attack now. 'Are you not feeling good?' he asked.

The child didn't reply, he bit down on his lip and pressed his body against the older one by arching his back. Sebastian's hand slid downwards again, moving through the fabric of the boy's shorts. His nimble fingers unbuttoned them to ease his hand's movements. Unsurprisingly, Ciel was already turned on and it didn't take long for the demon to bring him close. Then, he released the child who suddenly felt cold at the lack of contact.

Ciel's hands went to the blindfold but Sebastian stopped him again. 'Not yet, Bocchan'. He turned the boy around and guided him off the bed, then removed his annoying shorts. Leaning closer to the boy he whispered to his ear, 'Will you climb back up onto the bed and show your best side to me?'

Ciel's cheeks reddened at the subtle comment the butler had made and if he had not been blinded by the cloth he would have smacked him across the face. 'Is that my _best_ side, Sebastian?' He asked.

'Oh, I am sure you'd look charmingly fuckable in other poses as well. But you know what I am looking for right now'.

Ciel's face reddened even further and without another word he turned around and climbed on the bed, his butthole fully exposed for Sebastian to explore. 'My, my, what a view,' the butler commented as he stroked Ciel's butt cheeks. He squeezed the flesh making the other whimper in disapproval. Then he pushed, moving the child further towards the centre of the bed and positioned himself behind him, his hips level with Ciel's behind. His fingertips roamed on the teen's lower body and some semen spilled out of Ciel's penis.

For a moment he felt panic flash through the kid's mind and the boy uneasily moved under his strong arms. 'Is something wrong, Bocchan?'

'You're not thinking of… _going inside_ , without…without…' Ciel gasped, recent memories flooding his young mind. This wasn't pay back for last time, was it? He thought.

The demon's laugh reverberated through the room as he understood what the child was thinking about. 'I am afraid not, Young Master. Your body would not be able to withstand it and I do not wish to hurt you'. He leaned over Ciel's back, sucking on his earlobe before adding, 'I only bring pleasure to my Master'. The effect was immediate, with the child squirming below him as embarrassment and arousal both overtook his body. The demon did not let that distract himself, though, as he licked his way back along Ciel's spine. He did not stop even as he reached Ciel's lower back and spread his butt cheeks apart. His tongue poked at the hole there and he could feel the boy's sphincter contract at the wet contact.

He plunged inside, welcomed by the hot flesh clutching against his tongue. In and out, he readied the boy's ass for easier access later. He knew that rim jobs where one of Ciel's favourite activities during foreplay and he would take special care to stretch him during it this time. After a little time inside, he was back out again, tracing the line between Ciel's anus and his balls. He kissed the area and then sucked on it, grazing the skin with his teeth. The child moaned in response and Sebastian felt it was time to add fingers to the play. Slowly, he circled Ciel's ass with his thumb, steadily growing closer to his quivering hole. And he pushed inside, with inhuman gentleness, his dark nail in first and then the tip of the finger, then the rest. He moved the digit inside, stretching the walls by means of slow circular motions.

Ciel whined when the demon removed his finger, clearly dissatisfied with the lack of stimulation. 'Shhh little one'. He heard the rustling sound of shuffled papers as Sebastian searched for something Ciel could not see. Then he felt it, a soft pressure pushing against his hole, making its way inside. It wasn't one of Sebastian's fingers, Ciel was sure of that. Feeling uneasy, he called out the other's name. 'Sebastian?'

'Does it hurt, Bocchan?'

'No…it feels…tight'. The kid bit on his lip again trying to get used to the unfamiliar sensation. Suddenly he felt Sebastian's teeth on his lower lip. The demon was biting him, albeit with not much force. Still, it was enough to draw some blood out of his flesh. 'Sebastian!' He protested, his arms shaking weakly.

'If you keep biting down on your lips like that, it's inevitable I would get hungrier Young Master'.

'Mmm…' the boy moaned into the butler's scent as the unidentified object sunk deeper inside him. 'Oh'. Ciel's mouth fell slack open as a new, pleasurable, feeling filled him. And he didn't mind the strange fluffiness against his thigh which accompanied it, he barely noticed.

Sebastian amusedly giggled, satisfied with himself for having manoeuvred the item exactly in the position where he wanted it to be. Judging by the child's reaction, he was sure the blunt tip of the toy was pressing against Ciel's prostate and he left it there. 'Turn around,' he chuckled darkly.

The kid obeyed, carefully moving on his four to turn towards Sebastian. The demon took hold of his wrists and guided his hands up, brushing against his white shirt. Ciel quickly picked up on his intentions and removed the butler's jacket. Then, he attacked the buttons of his shirt and, one by one, they came loose under his delicate fingers. The child's hands explored his servant's lean torso and Ciel, still blindfolded, licked his lips.

Sebastian kissed him again, adding more sensations to the already oversensitive body of his prey. He clashed his hips against the teen's, making Ciel feel his need for him and the want he ignited in him. He pulled gently on the silvery blue hair, claiming the boy as his. Occasionally, his hand went down to stroke Ciel's butt's side and legs as he moved against him.

'Se-sebastian…' Ciel gasped, his hands grabbing hold of the demon's shoulders for support.

Sebastian took the matters into his hands and flipped the boy over again. Once more, Ciel's back was pressed against his chest and without further ado, the demon unbuttoned his trousers and freed himself. He kissed Ciel's neck while his left hand went to play with the boy's balls; he squeezed them the exact moment he bit on the kid's skin. Ciel cried out both for the pain and the pleasure, melting into each other in perfect harmony. The demon pushed against him, his pounding member pressing against Ciel's lower back. He could not gain access to him, since the entrance was blocked, but he could still enjoy the friction against the boy's body.

It was as if Ciel was being fucked by him from the outside and yet the toy inside him kept hitting against his prostate sending him into a rapturous state. 'Oh, my, Sebastian…yes…Sebastian…' was all he could manage to say at that point.

The demon slammed against him with a frenetic pace, which Ciel wished would not slow down. 'Bocchan…' Sebastian's hot breath reached Ciel's ear and he knew that the demon too was enjoying all of this. A smile appeared on the teen's lips as he let go of any restraints and only focused on the physical bliss he was receiving from the other. With his right hand firmly placed on Ciel's hip, the demon was directing his movements so that they would rhythmically clash against each other building up the tension. His other hand, which had so far been holding Ciel's chest, went to brush against the teen's lips, then fell inside his mouth as Sebastian wet his fingers with Ciel's saliva. In and out, the kid sucked on them the best he could while panting.

A shimmering trail of sticky liquid hanged mid-air when Sebastian pulled the fingers out of Ciel's mouth. The boy's lips were still parted wide open but the butler had other plans. With his wet fingers, he went to stimulate the basis of Ciel's penis and soon he was giving him the best hand-job he had received in weeks. Maybe it was because of the coupling with the toy **and** the thrusts from behind, but Ciel loved it, every moment of it. He screamed Sebastian's name in repetition as if reciting holy chants to save his soul, which was now unsalvageable for sure. He felt it, moments earlier, before the ecstasy reached its peak and he released into Sebastian's hand, his body violently shuddering against the other.

The demon was not yet finished however and he turned the boy's head around attacking his lips and grinding into his flesh harder than before. He knew Ciel's body couldn't support the strain for much longer but he was so close. Holding the boy steady against him with both his hands, he thrust into him a few more times before moaning, 'Bocchan…' His nails sunk into the boy's hips leaving scratches and he came on Ciel's back. Panting, he let go of the boy and before turning him around he wiped his back clean with his butler's expertise. Then, he tenderly united the blindfold.

Mismatched eyes stared at him in awe as the child caught his breath. 'Was this to your liking, Bocchan?' The demon asked with a sly smile.

'Very much so,' the Earl replied smiling back at him. He tried to sit but noticed that whatever object Sebastian had put inside was still there. With a bit of discomfort he shifted his weight and looked at his back. Surprise sprang on his face as he noticed a furry tail coming out of his butt. 'Sebastian, explain this,' he asked gesturing towards his servant.

'You do remember when yesterday you asked for a new 'Butt' plug, Bocchan?' Sebastian smiled widely at him.

Ciel stared at him wide eyed, then realisation kicked in. 'It was meant to be a bath plug, you idiot'.

'Did you not enjoy the replacement then?' The demon sarcastically asked.

Ciel didn't reply. Instead he looked back at his tail accessory and then at Sebastian. The butler wondered if he was going to get punished for this and so was very surprised when Ciel, still on his knees, bent forward and started _purring_. His cock twitched in response, despite the fact that he had just come. The child brushed his skin against his legs, just like a cat would and looked at him with his cutest face. Sebastian was definitely tempted to scoop him into his arms and pet him, but before he could do that the order came. 'You're not allowed to touch Sebastian'.

Disappointment appeared on the demon's face but alas, he was bounded to his Master and could not defy his orders. 'And so you thought this outfit would be befitting of an Earl?'

'I certainly find you irresistible in that, My Lord'. Sebastian voice was hoarse and the demon was starting to get an erection again. _Damn Ciel, does he have to be so cute and yet so cruel at the same time? Guess we suit each other, a demon and his perverse child manipulator._

'You're feeling particularly flattering today'. Ciel's head was now closer to Sebastian's crotch and the kid eyed the demon from below, a malicious smile playing on his lips. Yes, he was going to take a little revenge on the demon for playing such a trick on him. His tongue darted out of his lips and he started licking the tip of Sebastian's cock. He felt the other tense at the touch but the demon didn't move. He heard him breathe out as he took in his full length and started sucking on it.

Despite his Mater's order, Sebastian's hips reacted to Ciel's movements and the demon thrust inside the child's mouth. The sight of the teen crouched below him, dressed in only his cat's tail made Sebastian's head spin. He was going to come again if only the kid had kept going for a bit longer. But Ciel retreated, breaking the contact and sternly looked at him. 'Ahh…are you not going to finish this?' the butler asked, even though he knew the answer already.

'Next time. Now, get this thing out of my ass,' the child ordered while swinging his behind right in front of the restrained demon, who could do nothing but oblige his Master's command. Sighing, Sebastian extracted the toy from inside Ciel who whimpered as his muscled tensed and then relaxed again. 'Maybe next time I'll have you chained like the beast you are,' the Earl said with annoyance. He despised cats and Sebastian knew it. 'Dress me up, Sebastian' he commanded.

'Yes, Bocchan. And as for the "beast" would that be a dog?' The butler replied taking Ciel's clothes.

'You'll find out soon enough'. Sebastian gritted his teeth and didn't reply. He knew Ciel wasn't going to like the cat's reference, still…it was worth it. He would gladly pay the price for the pleasure he got from today. Speaking of which, he had some unfinished business to take care of later, he thought glancing down at his still excited body. 'And, Sebastian'. Ciel interrupted his thoughts.

'Yes, Bocchan?'

'No one other than **me** is allowed to touch you. Not even yourself, is that clear?'

Sebastian uneasily swallowed down, 'Yes, Young Master'. His hands trembled as he fastened the last button of the shirt.

'Good dog'.


End file.
